


Look what your smart mouth gets you

by VanillaSkys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, I know there is a name for it but i can't remember.. i don't wanna say slut shaming, Ignis is a snarky Bitch, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Objectification, Rough Sex, Spanking, consensual slut shaming??? lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: Final Fantasy kink meme fill!PromptGladio has had a difficult day, his nerves are worn thin, and he comes home to an Ignis who has had a bad day too...Ignis' snarky mouth gets him yanked over Gladio's lap and spanked full force until he's reduced to tears and then fucked and choked with Gladio's hips slamming into his freshly bruised rear.+++Objectifying, derogatory dirty talk. Make it filthy.++++Gladio has ridiculous stamina. Ignis doesn't. He's overstimulated and forced to cum a few times before Gladio finally does.DNW: Bathroom stuff.Go wild





	1. We all have bad days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prompt Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prompt+Anon).



Ignis’ morning had been filled with the longest board meeting he thought he had ever had to sit through, that was what it felt like any way. He may have been exaggerating but he usually enjoyed those meeting for the most part, he enjoyed being a part of the council and the work that it entailed but at times it got too much. He was only human and the workload they had been placing upon him recently was a little too much, even for him. He had orders to pass and decline regarding this and that, half of which he swore were above his durustiction and it felt as though the elders were beginning to unload the work they deemed unworthy of their time to him, the youngest. 

He didn’t mind the work, he really didn’t but he had been scolded for missing work that had not even been his responsibility in the first place, they had given him so much on top of his usual load that of course even he had missed a few things here and there. But when he tried to explain this to them they only scolded him further, reminding him to keep in mind his position and that perhaps if he could not keep up with the workload he did not belong alongside the king-to-be as his advisor. He left the board meeting hall feeling not too dissimilar from a quicked puppy. He simply wanted to head back to his and Gladiolus’ apartment in the citadel for some well earned R&R. 

Once he returned to their empty apartment, the papers were dumped on the coffee table in the lounge, he would return to sort through them when he could stomach looking at them. For the time being all he wanted was a nice cup of coffee, not that that would calm his nerves in the slightest, but right now he didn’t care. He had the apartment to himself until Gladio returned, so he decided to make the most of the peace and quiet, pulling one of the books from the shelf in their lounge at random, seating himself in his armchair ready to get lost and unwind. 

Meanwhile, training with Noctis had been especially trying today, the kid didn’t want to listen to anything he ever said it seemed. That had become the norm, Gladiolus knew to expect resistance from the prince he always did but today he had been insufferable. Something must have gone on between the youngest of the group, Prompto, and the prince either the night or morning before training. Because Noctis had been distracted the entire time, and whenever Gladiolus tried to remind him why he was here and what he was supposed to be doing he was met with snarky comments, or half assed attempts at telling him to, in some words or another, piss off. 

That hadn't sat well with Gladiolus, who had retaliated telling him to suck it up and to stop being so ungrateful, he was taking time out of his day to focus on helping Noctis train and the least he could do was show a little bit of gratitude. The session had ended after a heated argument that left both men storming out of the training room, weapons thrown to one side in anger which disappeared into the armiger thankfully.

He wanted nothing more than to get home to Ignis, he hoped his boyfriend was already at home he was always so good at calming him down. Although when he returned home the adrenalin was still coursing through him just as strong as when he had left the training hall. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before turning the handle to their shared apartment to find it unlocked which meant Ignis was already home, perfect. The door swung open to reveal Ignis in his armchair, still sat engrossed in his book just as he had been for hours now. 

“Hey Iggy!” He called, shucking his jacket off to hang it up next to the door, Ignis peered over the top of his book smiling when he registered his boyfriend. He leant forward to place the book down on the coffee table, stretching himself out like a cat with a yawn.

“Mmh Hello..” He said sleepily, earning a jealous glare from his lover, he hadn’t meant to glare. “Huh, looks like someone had an easy day” Gladio scoffed, he hadn’t meant to be so bitter so quickly. Ignis’ demeanor changed from relaxed to on edge in a split second, feeling Gladiolus’ words cut through him. 

“Actually..” He started, pulling himself up from the armchair to explain. Gladiolus wasn’t even going to give him the chance, having noticed the stacks of paper on the table. “ Wow Iggy, it’s not like you to leave a mess.. C’mon you know better than that” He chidded, ushering to the stack on the table with a face of mild disgust. He wasn’t meaning to pick holes, he really wasn't. And that was the last thing Ignis needed to hear after today’s meeting. His mood went from hurt to sour, as he tried to swallow his pride.

“I’m /So/ sorry, Gladiolus, let me just move that for you.” He said, grabbing the pile of papers a tad more aggressively than he had meant to. That didn’t bode well, only stoking the fire that was burning deep within Gladiolus. “I’ll get that out of your way right away, /sir/.” He added, glaring daggers at his lover before he turned to march away with the papers, depositing them in his office. 

“Hey!” Gladiolus stormed after him, reaching for Ignis’ shoulder pulling him around to face him. “What was that about!?” He snapped, only earning another glare from Ignis who turned away continuing towards the office. “Hey! Hey, what the fuck!?” 

Ignis turned a corner into the office with Gladio still in tow, turning when he reached the desk making a show of slamming the pile down onto the table. “There, are you happy now?! Is that better for you /sir/!?” Ignis spat, unable to control the anger that had bubbled up seemingly out of nowhere.. This wasn’t like him at all. Gladiolus simply stared back at him in disbelief, angry and confused. 

“No! No its not! Why are you being like this?” He shot back, watching as Ignis went to storm back out of the room past him. “Oh no you don’t!” He growled, grabbing Ignis’ arm preventing him from leaving. 

“Unhand me” Came Ignis’ sudden chillingly calm voice, as if every ounce of anger had left him. For now. Gladio simply held on, gritting his teeth. “No, not until you tell me why you’re acting like this” 

Ignis simply turned to him, calmly pulling his arm from the largers grip to continue storming out of the room. “Like what?” He asked through obviously gritted teeth, his tone was strained as he tried to control himself. 

“Like a child! You just blew up on me for no reason!” Gladio, shot staring at Ignis’ receding form as he tried to leave the room. That was when he stopped in his tracks, leather gloved hands clenching into balled fists. How dare he? Who the hell did he think he was calling him that. Who in the name of the six did he think he was. Ignis turned to face Gladio, face like the wrath of a thousand men, eyebrow quirked in furious confusion. 

“A child?” He started, taking a step forward scoffing as if to prevent a laugh. “Well, I am so terribly sorry” He said, anger growing in his voice “I am so sorry that things weren’t up to /sirs/ standards when he returned home” He continued, voice dripping with sarcasm as he grew closer still, centimeters away from Gladio now. “I’m so! Sorry!” He said sarcastically, pulling an exaggerated face of mock regret. “I’m so terribly sorry that something didn’t go your way today” He added, mocking the taller to his face now, anger taking over practically speaking for him.

“Come find me when you're done acting like a brat” Ignis added, going to turn away and walk out but his arm was caught in Gladiolus’ grip again. The air was like electric.


	2. Royally fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to blow off a little steam, who said that couldn't be fun?

“What did you just say to me” Came the tallers gruff voice after what felt like an age. There was silence again before Ignis turned to face him, nothing but venom in those eyes. “I called you a brat! Because you’re acting like a one!” He snapped, and like that Gladio snapped back dragging Ignis over to his office chair. 

“Oh yeah?!” The taller boomed as he pulled the skinny man over his knees easily, making easy work of his suit pants as he squirmed beneath him trying to escape. “Because really, I think you’re being the bratty one here! And do you know what happens to brats Ignis?!” The smaller continued to squirm beneath his grip, this was not how he had planned for this to go at all. “Tell me Iggy, what happens!” He boomed again pulling down Ignis’ boxers as well to reveal his pert buttocks. 

“They get spaAAH!?!” Ignis felt his weight jerk forwards as Gladio’s hand collided with his ass mid sentence, then again and again giving him little to no time at all to recover between the blows. His cheeks were red, both ass and face as Gladiolus continued relentlessly until Ignis was panting for breath against his large thigh. 

“Gladio.. Please” He managed between breaths, the larger heard his pleas but that only spurred him on, his hand came down harder and faster with each blow until Ignis was a mewling mess, fat tears welling in the corners of his eyes threatening to spill. “You should have thought about that before you decided to throw a temper tantrum, shouldn't you?” Gladio, smirked above him as he brought his hand down again eliciting a rather delicious sound from Ignis accompanied by a sob as the tears began to fall. “Answer me!”

Ignis shuddered beneath him, trying to collect himself enough to form a sentence. “Y-yes” He said weakly, that displeased Gladio earning him another few hard slaps, which coaxed it out of him. “YES.. IM SORRY” He cried, shaking from the overload of sensation, his buttocks now red raw. Although when Gladio stopped to give him a moment to recover, Ignis began to attempt to push his ass back into the larger hand behind him. This peaked GLadios interest. 

“You want more Iggy?” He asked smuggly with a quirked brow, to which Ignis simply nodded, trying weakly to push back and present his raw ass. Tears streamed down his face and yet he wanted more. “Of course you do..” Gladio cooed with a smirk, roughly grabbing Ignis’ abused ass, gaining a sharp mewl. “You like that?” No response this time, that wouldn’t do at all. 

Gladiolus pulled Ignis up off of his lap, sliding forwards on the chair to pin him against the desk. Ignis made a weak noise in protest as he was thrust against the hardwood desk, face pressed close enough that he could smell the varnish. Gladiolus then kicked the office chair out from under them, placing one hand on the small of Ignis’ back to hold him in place as he struggled to hold himself up. 

Gladio stood to one side, taking it all in for a moment before bringing his hand down against Ignis’ raw ass one last time, gripping onto a hefty handfull as he did so, really digging his nails in. This drew out another of Ignis’ beautiful mewls, as he squirmed against the desk which only spurred Gladio on. He was already painfully hard, the delightful display having gone straight to his crotch. Moving behind Ignis, he slowly pulled himself free of his pants and boxers, letting them fall around his ankles as he gave himself a few encouraging strokes before pressing himself teasingly against Ignis’ entrance. Ignis felt this and began pressing his ass back against Gladio, letting out a whine when the taller held him in place. “You really want it don’t you, you really get off on this..” Gladio chuckled to himself, tilting his head ever so slightly to look at Ignis as he lay there. “You like this?” He asked again, large hand colliding with Ignis’ beyond raw ass, provoking more tears and a pained yelp. 

Truth was, Ignis did. He loved it, he loved it so much and he wanted Gladio.. And he wanted him now. He thought back to how they had gotten here, and how he could speed things up. That was it! After a long silence on his part, Ignis spoke up, turning to face Gladio as best he could from this position. “Shut. Up.” He ground out, waiting and watching as Gladio leant over him until they were almost level. 

“What was that?!” He asked, daring Ignis to say it again. “I said, shut up! Unless you’re just all talk!” Ignis spat back, reigniting the fire in Gladio who snapped back upright, pulling open the top draw of the desk to find lube, which he was thankful Ignis kept there.. For emergencies.. Such as this. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, which he began to rub around Ignis’ entrance, earning a sharp inhale from the sudden cold and then a second more exciting sound when he slipped his index finger inside. 

“GlaA!-” Was all Ignis managed before his face was pressed harder into the desk by Gladiolus’ free hand as he slid in a second finger, roughly scissoring his hole in an attempt to open him up. “You think I’m all talk huh? Well we’ll soon see about that!” He muttered above the smaller man, pressed firmly against the desk. 

Ignis’ feet scrambled against the carpeted floor, toes curling as he tried to get away from the sudden intrusion, more tears began to well in the corners of his eyes, a sick sweet mixture between pleasure and pain overcoming his body in waves. As Gladio began to pump and twist his fingers a series of choked sounds left Ignis, he dug his fingers into the table trying desperately to gain some kind of stability. Suddenly Gladio’s fingers were gone leaving behind a horrid emptiness that Ignis so badly wanted filled.

Gladiolus smirked as Ignis tried his best to follow the fingers, pressing back until his ass collided with Gladio’s large thighs, the head of his cock pressing against Ignis’ entrance. There was a moment of quiet before both of Gladio’s hands went to the smaller man’s hips as he guided himself in, slowly at first so as not to hurt his lover, he knew better than to rush in, even now. Although once he was in there was no holding back. He allowed Ignis a moment to adjust, listening to the way his breath had hitched before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in which earned him a loud cry. 

He hadn’t given him anywhere near enough time to adjust, getting carried away with the way his lover felt. “Gods.. your so tight” Gladio grumbled above him, free hand shooting to push Ignis’ face into the table again when he saw him lift his head to talk. “That’s it, stay down for me. Stay down and take it like a good boy, god’s Iggy” He managed between thrusts “Let me use you” 

Ignis cried out into the desk, tears spilling down his cheeks again as he tried to push back into Gladio the sick sweet painful pleasure taking control. “Gladio!” He mewled, although it was muffled easily by the desk. His swollen cock lay trapped between him and the desk, dripping as he grew closer with each thrust. 

As he continued to thrust into his lover he noticed the way Ignis was trying to push into the thrusts, smirking to himself, he began to thrust harder and deeper now pounding against Ignis’ prostate drawing out a choked sob as he came , spasming beneath Gladiolus who knew exactly what had just happened. “That’s it, cum for me. Oh Iggy, you’re so good~ Taking it like a good little slut!” He ground out with each thrust, pounding into Ignis and his raw abused ass.

Ignis was in ecstasy, coming down slowly from his orgasm as he was fucked through it, cock staying hard and weeping beneath him as he lost control of his legs, thankful for Gladio’s weight pinning him against the desk holding him in place. He had just about come down from it when Gladio pulls out, easily flipping Ignis over onto his back earning a whine of protest. “Hey!” Ignis managed before Gladio was on him like a tonne of bricks, sliding all the way back in, hand wrapping around Ignis’ throat cutting off his air. 

Any attempt to protest or cry out was thwarted as Gladio resumed plowing into Ignis’ abused ass. “Shhh, shut that smart mouth for once and be a good slut for me~” Gladio growled lowly, releasing his grip to allow Ignis breath for a moment before clamping his hand down again. “Can you do that Iggy?” He asked, accentuating with a hard thrust, earning only a nod in return. “Be my slut?” He added with another hard thrust, slamming into Ignis’ bruised ass and prostate at the same time sending another wave of sickly pleasurable pain. 

Ignis held onto Gladio’s arm for support as stars began to blur his vision “What do you have to say? What are you Iggy? Tell me what you are” He demanded, releasing his grip for Ignis to respond. The air flooded back to him in a wave of euphoria, as Gladio thrust against his swollen prostate, his cock bobbing against his abdomen. “I.. I’m a slut, I’m a needy slut for your cock!~” He cried out, sobbing and panting as he came a second time shuddering beneath Gladio who continued to fuck him through the orgasm. 

“That’s it~” Gladio cooed, stroking Ignis’ cheek briefly as he continued to thrust into him, picking up speed leaving ignis a babbling mess as his mind tried to make sense of the overstimulation, everything was sensitive and aching now. This went on for a while longer, Ignis having a third orgasm before Gladiolus was close himself. 

“Iggy.. ah, fuck.. Iggy.. ig!” Gladiolus huffed, slamming both hands down either side of Ignis on the table. “I’m gunna..ahh Iggy!” His lover’s name was the last thing he called out, tipping him over the edge, coming hard inside of Ignis pushing him over the edge into his forth now dry orgasm. 

They lay on the desk, heaving from exertion and ecstasy for what seemed like an age before Gladio pulled himself out, cum leaking from Ignis’ ass due to the lack of his cock. They were both completely spent. 

“So am I still all talk?” Gladio asked smugly, and if Ignis hadn’t been a fucked out mess he would have definitely had some snarky come back but instead he just weakly lifted his middle finger, earning a snort from Gladio. “I love you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got carried away with that smut 
> 
> I had loads of fun writing this, I hope y'all enjoyed it!!


End file.
